


Looking To The Moon

by FandomBunny



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: 2012, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Garcia Flynn - Freeform, Gen, Hidden Feelings, Implied Relationships, Last Moments, Mentioned Rufus Carlin, Moon, Ocean, Oneshot, Rufus Carlin Lives, Season 2, Timeless, dying, lucy preston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBunny/pseuds/FandomBunny
Summary: Garcia is stuck in 2012 and these are his last moments ...





	Looking To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m the POS writer that wrote a Hawaii Five-0 fanfic and then abandoned it years ago just one chapter away from the final! Please enjoy the one shot!

The gentle breeze is what did it for him, made it comforting, allowed him to really conjure Lucy up in his mind. If she was there- 

“Snap out of it, Garcia,” he told himself as he walked further into the wading water of the ocean.

He had to stop thinking about wanting Lucy. It wasn’t fair to her for him to be any her there. It was bad enough that he was killing himself to save Rufus and to spare Lucy, but wanting her there with him? Having her watch him die and in such an agonizing way? Just thinking about it made his heart wrench. As much as he wanted Lucy and loved her, he didn’t want her to go through something like that. He couldn’t bare the idea of her going through something like that, especially for him. 

_I dictate my own life, Flynn. Not even you, Wyatt, or my own mother could tell me differently._

While they may not have been words from memory, Flynn could picture the brunette saying them as if it were an argument they had just hours ago.

And now he had mere moments. 

He could feel the effects of the twin timelines jarring at his very being. They wanted him out. Two Flynn’s couldn’t exist in the same timeline and they were going to see to it that only one of them survived. It just so happened that the future Flynn was a lot more expendable than the present timeline Flynn. 

His lips were wet with blood from his nose, but he gave them a small lick anyway and looked up at the moon. He didn’t have much longer and he could feel himself about to collapse into the cold water that surrounded him.

_It’s better this way._ He told himself, his knees shaking as he fought to keep himself upright just for a little longer. He wasn’t sure why he was fighting gravity, or even death, but he was. He wanted to just look at the moon a little longer because without it being a conscious thought, he was hoping Lucy was looking up at the very same moon.


End file.
